


Stiles, you're a demigod

by INotNormal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Trauma, Percy Jackson Has a Brother, Percy is a Good Bro, Protective Derek, Protective Percy, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff is Neptune, Stiles Feels, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has a Brother, Stiles-centric, The chaos is coming back, everybody needs a hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INotNormal/pseuds/INotNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Stiles era bastante normal.</p><p>Si eliminamos la parte de las persecuciones a criaturas sobrenaturales, entrenamientos matutinos de la manada, y los constantes encuentros con criaturas que querían mutilarlo.</p><p>¿Pero cuanto puede durar la paz y la tranquilidad? ¿Como pueden cuatro palabras destruir todo lo que el creía?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**La vida de Stiles era bastante normal.**

Si eliminamos la parte de las persecuciones a criaturas sobrenaturales, entrenamientos matutinos de la manada, y los constantes encuentros con criaturas que querían mutilarlo.

Pero bueno no podía quejarse, la posesión de Nogitsune había atraído tantas desgracias a su familia y amigos pero después de todo lo ocurrido solo paso a ser como una simple pesadilla.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, estudiaba arduamente para sacar las mejores calificaciones y pelear por los primeros lugares en el cuadro de honor junto con Lydia, había mejorado mucho en Lacrosse que ahora era Co-capitán del equipo con Scott, su amistad con Allison había aumentado considerablemente después de haberla salvado de esa espada de Oni, Jackson se comportaba con el de manera más amistosa, mientras que Derek seguía siendo el mismo.

**Normal**

¿Pero cuanto puede durar la paz y la tranquilidad? ¿Como pueden cuatro palabras destruir todo lo que el creía?

_-Stiles, tenemos que hablar..._


	2. ¿My father is a God?

Stiles estaba preocupado, su padre no había vuelto a casa desde que le confeso que no era una persona común y corriente sino un dios griego.

Y no cualquier Dios griego, sino el Rey de los mares.

Poseidón

**“¿Cómo es que pudo ocultármelo tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué ahora?”**

_-Porque te habría expuesto en un gran peligro y no me habría perdonado a mi mismo si algo te pasara.- Recordó las últimas palabras que le dedico su padre a él, antes de que desapareciera_.

Siguió paseándose de un lado a otro por la sala de su casa, había convocado una reunión de emergencia a la manada. No tardarían en llegar, pues siempre que era una reunión de la manada todos llegaban puntuales y sin excepción alguna, pero al convocarlos a una de emergencia el asunto se volvía más serio.

Stiles no fue sacado de sus pensamientos hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

“Dos golpes rápidos y tres lentos”

Ese era su “contraseña”, por así decirlo. Pues así podrían identificar si eran intrusos o cazadores que venían a por ellos.

Se abrió paso tropezando entre los muebles para cruzar al pasillo del recibidor y abrirles las puertas a sus amigos.

Hay estaban ellos. Un sonriente Scott McCall, su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria y fiel compañero de aventuras. Junto a su mejor amiga Allison quien le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, su relación con la cazadora se había reforzado cuando este salvo la vida, la chica tenía un brazo entrelazado con el de su mejor amigo. Detrás de ellos estaba su hermosa peli fresa (Strawberry hair) regalándole una de sus bonitas sonrisas, hace unas semanas atrás estaba a punto de tirar a la borda su plan de 10 años para enamorar a Lydia pero no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado, finalmente el amor era correspondido. Junto a su novia, se encontraba el beta de ojos verdes e icónica chaqueta de cuero, Derek con su típica cara de Grumpy Cat, a su lado estaba su tío Peter Hale. Y detrás de ellos sus amigos Isaac, Érica su Catwoman, Boyd, y los gemelos Ethan y Aiden.

Se hizo a un lado y los hizo entrar a su casa.

Nadie se dedico alguna palabra hasta que todos estuvieron todos sentados en algún lugar de la sala. Menos Stiles, el estaba parado en medio del salón mirando a todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Se había instalado un silencio abrumador en el salón, la manada se miraba unos a otros intentando descifrar el motivo por el que habían sido reunidos, pero no fue hasta que Stiles dejo su nerviosismo a un lado y les hablo a todos en general.

-Bien chicos, seguro se preguntaran por que los convoque a una reunión de emergencia.-Sin poder notarlo sus manos empezaron a temblar como su voz.-Quisiera decírselos pero no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlos.

-¿Qué tal si lo haces desde el principio? -Gruño Derek, quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá más alejado de todos junto con su Tio Peter.

-¡Derek! No seas tan duro con el.-Le regaño su tío. Allison y Scott notarón que el adolescente empezaba a balbucear y el temblor de sus manos se hacía cada vez más alarmante, ambos se acercarón a Stiles para ayudarlo a calmarlo, si no dentro de poco le daría un ataque de pánico.

-Descuiden estoy bien.-Intentó convencer a sus amigos.

-Está bien, pero si te desmayas no dudes en que te lo reprochare por el resto de la semana.

-Tranquilo, Scotty.-Le dedico una de sus más convincentes sonrisas a su mejor amigo.

La pareja volvió a tomar asiento y Stiles se paro denuevo frente todos para hablarles.

-Bueno chicos, lo que estoy a punto de decirles puede sonarles un poco loco e inexplicable.-Su voz empezaba a ganar más fuerza y se sentía más confiado con lo que estaba diciéndole a sus amigos.-Pero de acuerdo con lo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que ya nada es loco e inexplicable.- Empezó a jugar con sus dedos con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Ve directo al grano Stilinski…

-¡Derek!

-Soy hijo de un Dios…

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nadie se movió ni dijo una palabra. Todos trataban de procesar esta nueva información.

 **Stiles _“_** _el hiperactivo, debilucho y pálido”_ **Stilinski era hijo de un dios.**

Pero el único sin mostrar alguna señal de sorpresa era Peter.

-Lo sabía.-Dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Espera ¿¡Qué!?

-¡Vamos sobrino! No puedo ser el único que ha notado aquel aroma extraño que hay alrededor de Stiles.

-Bueno a decir verdad…

Pero Stiles ya no los escuchaba, miraba un extraño punto que había surgido del suelo alfombrado de su sala.

Justo frente a él.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el tiempo se detuviera mientras hacia que los gestos de sus amigos eran más lentos y torpes, como si alguien hubiera puesto en cámara lenta una película. Solo siguió mirando aquella extraña mancha que crecía sobre su alfombra, la cual fue creciendo y ganando volumén en el alfombrado.

Hasta que surgió un rostro entre la oscura mancha.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!? -Retrocedió rápidamente mirando a sus amigos.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, Derek mantenía su expresión de sorpresa por lo que su tío le acababa de revelar, Peter seguía con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras que los demás solo miraban la escena o mantenían su expresión de asombro.

-¿Chicos? -Intento acercarse a sus amigos pero algo extraño sucedió, era como si una extraña pared transparente hubiera emergido, estaba separado de ellos. Intento acercase a ellos denuevo, pero era como si una ventana los separará.

-No te pueden oír.

Stiles volteo y se vio frente a una extraña mujer. Al principio pensó que era una alucinación, como uno de esos efectos que sufría constantemente después de hacer sido poseído por un demonio.

Noto que la extraña mujer iba envuelta en ropas negras, con un velo que le tapaba la cara, pero no podía dejar de notar que…

Aquella extraña señora se parecía mucho a su madre.

-¿Quién eres?.-Su voz temblaba.

-Nadie bueno, para ti.


	3. Gaia

Su instinto le decía que no era alguien bueno, pero tampoco alguien a quien tener como enemigo. La mujer soltó una risa, un sonido lento y tenue como si un muerto hubiera regresado a la vida .

-No soy tu guardiana, solo tengo aspecto familiar.

-¿Qué... que es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué les has hecho a mis amigos?

-¡Ah! Eres leal a tus amigos. Que conmovedor, veras yo también tengo amigos… Y sé que lucharas contra ellos algún día, Cuando intenten despertarme, tú se los impedirás. Y no puedo permitirlo.

-No la conozco y no quiero luchar contra nadie. Empezó a retroceder lentamente de espaldas hasta chocar con el muro invisible.

-Excelente decisión.

La voz hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Stiles, tenia lo horrible sensación de que acababa de levantarse de su tumba.

-Todavía no puedo aniquilarte, hijo del mar.-Murmuro la mujer.-Tengo grandes planes para ti en el futuro. La extraña se acercaba cada vez más a Stiles, quien estaba arrinconado contra la extraña pared. -Únete a mi joven semidiós, puedes evitar tu doloroso futuro, la pesada profecía que yace sobre ti, evitar el dolor y la pérdida que sufrirás en el trayecto.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? He luchado con criaturas peores, tu no serás diferente.-No sabía de dónde saco el coraje para decir esas palabras, pero Stiles estaba seguro que no eran suyas.

-Tal vez puedes impedir que te destruya.-Susurró, mientras con una mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del chico.-Pero no puedes impedir que quebrante tu espíritu. -¡No lastimarás mis amigos!-Aparto rápidamente la mano de su mejilla.

El miedo se le subió a la garganta, la señora se acerco sus labios a su oído izquierdo.

-¿Y cómo vas a detenerme?.-Le susurro al muchacho.

Stiles estaba furioso, no dejaría que aquella desconocida atacará a sus amigos. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo que pasaba de sus brazos hasta las yemas de sus dedos, una agradable sensación que por alguna razón lo hacían sentir seguro y poderoso. La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja como si ya hubiera ganado la batalla, el castaño se puso a gritar con desesperación y su visión se tiño de azul.

_¿AGUA? ¡LAS TUBERIAS EXPLOTARON!_

Notó el agua que entraba a la habitación y se tragaba a la extraña mujer de tierra ,junto con las paredes y puertas cerradas. La habitación estaba cada vez más llena de agua, y el oxígeno era cada vez menos. Mientras el agua entraba sin parar a la habitación y sus amigos seguían sin inmutarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Stiles estaba intentando abrir las puertas y ventanas pero sin obtener ningún resultado. Pero el nivel del agua ya estaba por su pecho, y seguía subiendo ininterrumpidamente.

_¿¡Como demonios es esto posible!?_

Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que perdiera la conciencia, mientras el agua llegaba hasta el techo.

\---

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?.-Le pregunto una voz que se oía lejana, mientras sentía que lo zarandeaban suavemente.

-Su ritmo cardíaco está muy bajo, debemos llevarlo al hospital.-Dijo la otra voz.

-Derek tiene razón, no sabemos qué es lo que puso a Stiles tan nervioso que hizo que se desataran de esa manera sus poderes.

-Entonces eso lo aclara todo, ¿verdad?.-Dijo Isaac

Stiles podía oír la voz de sus amigos perfectamente, pero sus parpados pesaban demasiado como para querer abrirlos. Así que se limito a solo escucharlos.

-Aclarar, ¿Qué?.-Esa sonaba como la voz de Érica.

-Bueno, ¿No les parece lógico? Si estamos extrañamente empapados de agua, y que Stiles sea el único sin estar completamente mojado.- Esa tenia que ser la voz de su novia, Lydia.

-No se mucho de mitología, pero el poder del agua solo proviene de un dios..

-El dios del mar...

-Quieres decir que, Stiles el _“debilucho, frágil y pálido”_ Stilinski es hijo del dios del mar.

-Exacto, Stiles es hijo de Neptuno.

Como si el nombre de su verdadero padre tirará de un gatillo al pronunciarlo, el joven Stilinski noto como lo embargaba una energía haciendo que se sintiera mejor, mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos. Y se encontró primero con Scott, quien sujetaba su cabeza entre sus piernas. A su lado estaba Lydia, sonriéndole como nunca aunque su rostro estaba teñido de preocupación hacia el castaño. A su izquierda y derecha de su cuerpo tendido en el suelo estaban Derek, quien había estado haciéndole RCP al muchacho mientras estaba inconsciente pero aun mantenía su cara de Grumpy Cat, y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Peter, el cual estaba a un lado del castaño mientras les daba órdenes a los demás sobre las cosas que debían hacer para poder “reanimarlo”. Mientras que los demás estaban sentados en el sofá y envueltos en toallas y cobijas.

-Por favor díganme que nadie me beso.-Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero sintió un repentino mareo, haciendo que quisiera seguir en el suelo.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bueno, primero cuando empezamos a discutir….- Empezó a hablar Scott.-Una extraña pared invisible dividió el salón, como si quisiera que no nos acercáramos a ti, intentamos de todo para poder pasarla pero no podíamos, luego las tuberías explotaron y empezarón a llenar el salón de agua por completo…

-Ahí fue cuando la pared desapareció y el agua siguió llenado toda la casa.- Explico Derek.-Pero logramos abrir algunas puertas y ventanas.

 

Stiles miró de reojo las ventanas, si con "abrir" querían decir "destrozar".

 

-Sigo sin entender del todo, ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer apareció de la nada en medio de la sala?

-¿Qué mujer?.-Peter se mostraba un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Era una mujer, vestida de negro y con un velo.-Con ayuda de Scott y Lydia pudo levantar su espalda para poder sentarse.-Y eso no era todo, dijo que lucharía, que pelearía con sus amigos. Yo no quiero luchar con nadie ...

-¿Por qué? -Exigió el mayor de los Hale.

-¡Peter! -Le reprocho su sobrino.

-Dijo que evitaría que la despertaran, que lucharía por que no lo lograra, que perdería a mis amigos.- Sus voz empezó a quebrase.

**¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus amigos?**

-¿Tío?

-Creo que ya se a quien te estás enfrentando, Stiles.-Susurro pero aun así todos podían oírlo perfectamente.

-¿Quién? - Preguntó Scott

-Gaia, diosa de la tierra, madre de los gigantes y otros monstruos.-Miro horrorizado a Stiles.-Si llego a buscarte, es porque eres el único que puede acabar con sus planes. Eres una gran amenaza para ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Estas expuesto a un gran peligro...


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de Stiles fue de lo peor...  
> ¿Como sera su noche?

**_“-Ahora estas expuesto a un enorme peligro”_ **

Las palabras del mayor de los Hale todavía le resonaban en su cabeza. No hace menos de un día, el era un adolescente _“normal”_ por así decirlo ya que él era el único humano de la manada. Y en menos de 8 horas su vida dio un giro de 160° nada era lo que parecía, su padre era un dios romano y el era un semidiós que ahora vivía rodeado de criaturas más peligrosas de las que ya se había enfrentado y que también aclamaban su sangre.

-¿Por qué a mí? -Susurró para sí mismo mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos en su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse y de no frustrarse. Sus amigos al saber del peligro que estaba tras él, decidieron montar guardia por turnos hasta que se les ocurriera alguna manera de mantenerlo totalmente a salvo.

Aun estando acostado en su cama y mirando al techo de su habitación, podía escuchar los pasos de sus amigos en el techo de su hogar. Su instinto le decía que debían ser Derek, Isaac y Peter era eso o por que los había estado escuchado a escondidas cuando estaban haciendo los horarios de turnos. Sin embargo, el agotamiento se apodero de su cuerpo y el sueño le fue dominando hasta que los parpados le empezaron a pesar, estaba a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido, hasta que escuchó la ventana abrirse de golpe.

-¿¡DEREK!? Con ayuda de la luz de la luna, noto como la figura masculina del susodicho entraba por su ventana.

-¡Shhh!-Le hizo ademanes de guardar silencio mientras cerraba la ventana.

-¡No me shushees!

-Igualmente me da gusto de verte.

Stiles se había levantado de la cama para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el menor de los Hale.

-Bonita pijama -El mayor le dirigió una mirada a las prendas del menor. Stiles vestía un pantalón de algodón holgado con dibujitos del logo de Batman y una camiseta de algodón igualmente holgada con el escrito de "I'm Batman", a muchos les parecía una prenda muy infantil pero a él le gustaban mucho. Por que ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién no quiere ser Batman?

-¡No me juzgues! ¡Batman es el mejor!

-Lo que tu digas -Derek miraba para la habitación intentando no tener contacto visual con el castaño, o al menos eso parecía.

-En fin ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito descansar.-Le dijo cortantemente mientras seguía examinando con la mirada la morada del menor.

-¡Ohh! Entonces si quieres, puedo traerte un saco de dormir.-Se dirigió a su closet para sacar dicho objeto.

-Elijo la cama.

Rápidamente se lanzo hacia el colchón de Stiles y se dejo caer en el, mientras se quitaba las botas negras que traía puestas, además de hacer a un lado su icónica chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡No no no no no! -Se abalanzó hacia el mayor intentando sacar al hombre lobo de su cama, pero este ejercía toda su fuerza lobuna para que no lograra sacarlo de ahí. Así siguió Stiles hasta que finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, tu ganas quédate con ella ni siquiera quería dormir.-Stiles juró que por un momento Derek había sonreído por un segundo, muy pequeño.

_“Es eso o tal vez el cansancio me esta afectando”_

-¡Pero yo también dormiré en la cama! -Se lanzo en el único espacio vació que quedaba de ella.

-Ni de broma.-Le espeto el hombre lobo.

-Es **MI** cama, en **MI** habitación y en **MI** hogar, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo para dormir en mi cama.-Se acomodo en el colchón de manera de que pudiera darle la espalda a Derek.

-Como sea.-El ser lobuno hizo lo mismo.

El espacio que los separaba era poco, pero aun así pudieron acomodarse para descansar.

_“Por suerte no me ha quitado mi almohada”_

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad. Su mente divagaba en el mundo de la fantasía hasta que su sueño cambió a un extraño panorama. Estaba el peleando en una batalla, lo raro era que el ni siquiera sabía luchar ni mucho menos manejar una espada sin tener al menos varias cortadas.

En fin, Stiles se veía a sí mismo luchando contra extraños seres de seis brazos, como si supiera los movimientos que iban a realizar sus contrincantes justo antes de que a ellos se les ocurriera la táctica, se movía a diestra y siniestra como si fuera el mejor guerrero del mundo, noto que el vestía una armadura de la antigua Grecia.

_“Pero si mi padre es un dios romano… ¿Por qué visto cosas griegas?”_

Además de la espada que sujetaba se podía leerse _“ **Anaklusmos** ”_ pero si miraba más de cerca, las palabras cambiaban y se leía **_“Contracorriente”_**.

La escena del sueño cambio, ahora estaba perdiendo la batallas. La energía que había tenido cuando había estado combatiendo se había esfumado, ahora se le veía más agotado y sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes... Un movimiento de uno de los extraños monstruos hizo que se le cayera su espada, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la criatura había atravesado su pechera griega. Stiles noto que el estomago le empezó a doler justo donde le clavarón la espada.

_“¡Es imposible! ¡Solo es un sueño!”_

Intento sacar la espada, pero una figura femenina envuelta en ropas negras apareció frente a él.

-Esto es solo una muestra de lo que sufrirás pequeño semidiós.- Deslizó suavemente su mano hasta la empuñadura de la espada, donde las manos de Stiles intentaban tirar de la espada.

_“Gaia”_

Con un rápido movimiento de mano, la mujer quito las manos del adolescente de la empuñadura, para luego ella tomarla y girar la espada, causándole mayor dolor en la herida.

_“¡Solo es un sueño! ¡Solo es un sueño! ¡SOLO ES UN SUEÑO!"_

-Únete a mi joven semidiós.-Dejo de girar el arma.- Y podrás ahorrarte todo el dolor que te espera.

-¡¡NUNCA!!

El sueño volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba el. Solo en una habitación oscura, con un pequeño foco como fuente de luz y se cernía bajo él.

-Esto es tú culpa…

-¿Qué?

-Todos los que amas acabaran muertos.- Era la misma voz de la mujer adormilada.-Y todo será por tu culpa…

Frente a él aparecieron cientos de cuerpos dispersos por toda la habitación, algunos eran conocidos suyos otros eran desconocidos. Pero su alma se cayó en pedazos cuando vio los que formaban la pila de cadáveres frente a él.

Isaac, estaba boca abajo y su cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad. Mientras que para Boyd y Érica estaban boca arriba y tomados de las manos, con cientos de flechas clavadas en sus pechos. Peter tenía la cara llena de rasguños y cortadas profundas, además de que presentaba heridas de balas de acónito, para Allison fue peor. Su mejor amiga estaba boca arriba, su rostro mostraba señal de sorpresa y agonía, la causa de su muerte fue una katana incrustada en su pecho. Lo que casi sucedió si Stiles no la hubiera salvado. Derek, el tenia la camiseta destrozada al igual que su chaqueta, su cuerpo mostraba señales de rasguños más profundos que los de Peter, lo que lo asesino fue una bala de acónito incrustada en la parte superior de su cabeza, casi le destrozo el cráneo.

Luego llego lo peor, hay estaba su amada pelifresa, su cuerpo estaba boca arriba como si quien la puso ahí quisiera que viera todo lo que sufrió, tenia moretones en piernas y brazos además de grandes hematomas morados y verdes, la causa de su muerte fue una cortada un su cuello de la cual todavía no paraba de salir sangre, su rostro mostraba señales de sorpresa y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Stiles paso su mirada a su padre, vestido de Sheriff, cuando aun no le había revelado que él era un dios romano, tenían cientos de balas incrustadas alrededor del cuerpo y de ellas salían un poco de sangre. Después vio a su mejor amigo, su fiel compañero de aventuras y travesuras, Scott, estaba por encima de todos en aquella pila de cadáveres de sus seres amados, de su cuerpo inmóvil sobresalía un tubo largo y grueso, se parecía mucho a su bate de metal además de que su instinto le decía que debía estar bañado en acónito, tenía la mirada fija en Stiles y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre, parecía que estaba muerto…

-Todo... esto...es...tú...culpa.-Le dijo apenas de forma audible Scott o lo que parecía ser su moribundo amigo.

-Scott…-No pudo aguantar más las lágrimas ni la extraña opresión en su pecho. No quería que sus seres amados acabaran así. El lucharía por salvarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

_“Aunque me cueste la vida”_

-Tu destino está sellado, joven semidiós.

-¡A...ACABARE CONTIGO SI ES NECESARIO! -No permitiría que ella les pusiera un dedo encima a sus amigos.

-Suerte con eso…

-Todo es tu culpa.- Repitió el moribundo Scott.

El agudo dolor de su estomago volvió más potente además de los malestares, el dolor simplemente era insoportable. La habitación se volvió oscura, había vuelto a la realidad.

-¡Stiles despierta! -Le dijo una voz lejana. El dolor aumento.

-¿¡Stiles!?- Volvió a insistir.

El joven semidiós trato de mitigar su dolor, pero no podía.

-¿¡STILES!?

Sintió como una oleada de calor lo embargaba, llevándose consigo un poco de su dolor, no todo pero por lo menos hizo que se hiciera algo más tolerable pero eso no evitó que cayera en la inconsciencia.

-¿Stiles?

**Despertó.**


	5. I Can't Lose You

“¿Stiles?”

  
Lentamente abrió los ojos, podía notar que todavía estaba en la misma posición en la que durmió. Sentía la presencia del hombre lobo tras él, intento girarse para verlo pero el agudo dolor se hizo presente recordándole que seguía presente.

  
-Derek -El dolor en su estomago empezó a subir por su pecho, haciendo que le dificultara el poder hablar.

  
-¡No fuerces tu cuerpo! -Puso sus manos los más cerca posible del estomago del adolescente.

  
Stiles sintió como el dolor disminuía, pero cuando Derek retiro sus manos, el dolor se volvió a ser presente y esta vez mucho más fuerte. Ahora dominaba parte de su torso y pecho.

  
-¡Stiles necesito llevarte al hospital! -Su voz sonaba nerviosa.- Necesito levantarte, prepárate porque esto va a doler.

  
Solo puedo responder con un quejido, ya que el dolor se extendía más por su cuerpo.

  
Sintió como los brazos de Derek lo tomaban de la espalda y de las rodillas.

  
_“No puedo creer que me llevara al estilo nupcial, que vergüenza. Si Scott me viera...”_

  
-1…2…3…-El dolor se extendió más, parecía que el dolor se concentraba en medio de su estomago.

  
Stiles soltó un grito de dolor.

  
_“¡MIERDA!"_

  
-Veré que tan mal esta la herida. Sintió como suavemente levantaban su camiseta de la pijama, mientras sentía como los suaves y cálidos dedos del mayor tocaban parte de su torso.-Maldita sea -Susurró pero aun así lo escucho.

  
-¿Tan malo...es?

  
-¿Cómo es posible que tengas una herida de esa magnitud en tu estomago?-El licántropo ignoró la pregunta del castaño mientras bajaba lentamente la camiseta del menor.

  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde hábilmente logro abrirla sin dejar caer al chico e hizo lo mismo con la puerta principal de la casa, para poder dirigirse a su Camaro negro el cual se encontraba estacionado frente a la entrada.Abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros para poder colocar a Stiles quien había empezado a temblar sin razón alguna, lo acomodo de tal manera de que quedara cómodo y el dolor no se sintiera tanto, como en posición fetal.

  
Rápidamente tomo asiento en el lugar del piloto y arranco su auto en dirección hacia el Hospital de Beacon Hills.

  
_“Con un poco de suerte Melissa estará trabajando su turno nocturno”_

  
Por suerte era madrugada y por lo tanto no había tantos vehículos, solo algún que otro auto lleno de adolescentes ebrios recién salidos de alguna fiesta o discoteca.Por fin llego al hospital, apago el Camaro y salió del asiento del conductor. Se abalanzo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el adolescente herido, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Stiles, quien ahora temblaba descontroladamente.

  
Derek volvió a pasar sus manos por su espalda y sus rodillas de manera que su cuerpo se recargara en el y su cabeza quedara escondida en su cuello, se asusto al sentir la helada piel del menor. Cerró velozmente la puerta y corrió hacia la entrada del hospital.

  
-¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR! -Bajo la luz artificial de los focos que los labios de Stiles se habían vuelto morados y su piel había perdido color.

  
_“Como si estuviera muerto... ¡No, el no está muerto!”_

Rápidamente fue atendido por varios doctores y enfermeras, entre ellas estaba Melissa quien daba algunas órdenes.

  
Trajeron una camilla y Derek con mucho cuidado lo acomodo sobre ella. Para luego ser llevada hacia la sala de emergencias, podía oír que los doctores tomaban su ritmo cardíaco a la vez que le hacían varios tipos de pruebas.

  
-¿Ese es el hijo del Sheriff?.-Derek miro tras él y vio al típico grupo de enfermeras chismosas que nunca faltaban en una buena novela.

-Creo que se llama Style.

-Serás curiosa y mal informada, su nombre es Stiles.

-¿Es amigo del hijo de la enfermera McCall, cierto? -Las enfermeras tenían una voz chillona que hacían que el hombre lobo se desesperará.

-Escuche que lo encontrarón en medio de la calle.

-Yo escuche que muestra signos de abuso y maltrato.

-Pues según lo que logre oír, es que el chico tiene una abertura en el estomago.

-El Doctor Parker dijo que tal vez no sobreviva -Un extraño sentimiento embargo al licántropo, un sentimiento que hace mucho que no había sentido.

  
¿Tristeza? ¿Culpa?

**Miedo.**

  
_“No puedo perderte, no a ti también”_

  
Ya había perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida, su familia entera, su padre, su madre. No podía permitirse a perder a alguien más que le importaba, no de nuevo.  
Aunque nuestro amado hombre lobo, siempre mantenía su cara de Grumpy Cat y su ceño fruncido, no podía evitar preocuparse por sus seres queridos. En especial cuando la amenaza se cernía bajo ellos aclamado su vida.

Solo pudo sentarse en la sala de espera y, esperar que noticias del adolescente.

Agudizo su oído lobuno y trato de ignorar los ruidos del hospital, como el sonido de varias maquinas, el llanto de un bebe recién nacido.

Hasta que por fin lo encontró.  
Aquel débil pero regular latido de su corazón quien le indicaba que seguía con vida, por el momento.  
Solo eso basto para dejarlo tranquilo, mientras se acomodaba en el incomodo sofá del hospital.

  
_“Esta será una noche larga”_

_ _


	6. Serious Problems

El dolor de la herida se estaba desvaneciendo, pero antes de poder recuperar la consciencia por completo, empezó a escuchar susurros a su alrededor.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de esto?-Aquello voz era un poco profundo y extraña.

-Completamente seguro, Dionisio.-Afirmo la segundo voz.

_“¿Dionisio?_

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente por aquel ridículo nombre.

_“Aunque tampoco el nombre de Stiles sea muy común que digamos…”_

-Creo que movió un parpado.-Dijo la voz de quien parecía pertenecer del susodicho, Dionisio.

_“Mierda”_

Intento regular su respiración, si estuviera dormido y moverse un poco, como si aun estando soñando buscaba una manera de poder estar más cómodo.

-No seas exagerado, tal vez tiene de nuevo pesadillas con Gaia.

-Lo dudo mucho Quirón, Gaia no es de las que ataca dos veces en una noche.

-Puede ser, digo existe la pequeña posibilidad.-Entonces esa sería la voz del tal Quirón.

-Por lo menos, las pesadillas de Percy son menos “fuertes” en comparación con las que Stiles sufre…

_“¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?”_

-Bueno de eso no hay que preocuparnos tanto, la verdadera cuestión es ¿Cómo demonios fue herido por una espada?

-Tranquilo Q, si Gaia quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho. ¿Pero por que tendía tanto empeño en matar a un semidiós?

_“Que gran consuelo…”_

-Si realmente, Stiles es una amenaza para Gaia siendo él un semidiós, uno de los pocos hijos del dios del mar, entonces esto nos deja fuera de dudas ¿no?-El joven castaño odiaba el hecho de que hablaban frente a él de un tema que desconocía pero a la vez lo involucraba, no podía entender toda la nueva información.

-Así es, él es quién liderara a los semidioses de la Gran Profecía.

_“¿¡Gran profecía!?”_

Hace menos de un día, su padre le había confesado que era un dios romano y ahora él. Stiles _“pálido, debilucho e hiperactivo”_ Stilinski además de ser semidiós, tenía una profecía sobre sus hombros como si fuera Harry Potter escuchando la profecía de que lucharía contra Voldemort. Aquello era demasiado para él, no sabía si estaba abrumado por la enorme cantidad de información que acababa de obtener o en realidad la morfina ya estaba haciendo efecto en él.

-¡Entonces tendremos que llevarlo al campamento!

_“Un… ¿campamento?”_

-Concuerdo contigo Q, si queremos que la Gran profecía se cumpla debemos mantenerlo a salvo…

-¡Espera! No hueles ese extraño aroma.-Se acerco a Stiles para tomar su mano y olerla.

_“¡Pero que gente más extraña!”_

-Definitivamente….-El otro sujeto se acerco y olio el cabello del adolescente.-Huele a hombre lobo.

Una corriente fría recorrió la espalda de Stiles haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. ¿Como es que esa gente sabía de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales en Beacon Hills?

Los fármacos lo volvieron a sentir mareado, se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido.

-Hora de irnos, Q.- Soltó con cuidado la mano del adolescente y la dejo como si fuera de porcelana.

-Descuida, Stiles.-Hizo lo mismo que Dionisio.-Volveremos por ti.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mente se despidió de él dejándolo caer en la inconsciencia.

  
\---

  
Cuando despertó, todavía se encontraba en la habitación que le había proporcionado el hospital, era bonita y acogedora en comparación de las otras.

_“¡Damas y caballeros: Las ventajas de ser el hijo del Sheriff o bueno ex-Sheriff!”_

Intento incorporarse de la cama, pero noto que algo o más bien alguien lo retenía.

-¡Scott!-Se alegraba de tener a su lado, su mejor amigo.

Su amigo licántropo, dormía plácidamente a su lado ósea estaba sentado en una silla al lado del menor, pero este se había quedado encima del brazo de Stiles mientras roncaba.

_“Si siendo un hombre lobo con sentidos subdesarrollados aun duermes como un oso”_

Registro con la mirada de nuevo la habitación, en busca de más compañía, pero solo eran Scott y él.

-¡Hey, Scotty!-Revolvió el cabello de su amigo hasta que finalmente despertó, somnoliento pero despertó.

-¡Stiles!-Le dirigió una agradable sonrisa, para luego darle un abrazo fraternal.- ¿Estás bien? Derek me habló por el teléfono parecía muy preocupado, todos estábamos asustados.

El amor que ambos tenían era fraternal, eran mejores amigos pero aun así se querían y se conocían como si fueran hermanos. Si uno de los dos sufría, el otro no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Descuida, estoy mejor que nunca.-Y no mentía, la morfina y el cuidado de los doctores ayudaron a su mejora.

-Bien, debemos irnos.- Sacó su teléfono al parecer iba a marcar a alguien.

-Scott ¿De qué hablas?

Su pregunta fue ignorada olímpicamente por su mejor amigo, quien al pasar unos 3 minutos colgó el celular e intento explicarle al castaño, lo que estaba pasando.

-Iremos al Loft de Derek…

_“Der… ¡Ohh! Mierda, mierda mierda mierda mierda”_

-Stiles estas… ¿Estas sonrojado?

El castaño sentía como el calor se expandía por sus mejillas, para luego taparse son sus manos, su rostro.

-Maldita sea, Scott.

-¿Que paso?-Se acercó preocupado a su amigo.

-¡No te lo diré!-Seguía tapándose su rostro con sus manos.

-Stiles.-Dijo su nombre como si fuera una caricia, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a retirar las manos de su amigo del rostro.

Stiles no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que vio los ojos de cachorro de Scott.

Cerro con fuerza los ojos e intento apartarse del licántropo, pero era un intento en vano ya que las manos del castaño estaban atrapadas por las del hombre lobo. Aunque quisiera seguir resistiendo, los pocos músculos que tenía en su cuerpo ya estaban cansados o adormilados por la morfina.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Me rindo.-Dejo de luchar y Scott hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces, vamos cuenta.- Lo animo su amigo.

-Derekmellevoensusbrazosalestilonupcialymedesmallecualdamavictoriana -Dijo rápidamente que hasta hacía que el rap de Eminem pareciera poca cosa.

-Sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas demasiado rápido.-Le dedico una mirada que le trasmitía tranquilidad.

El castaño tomo aire y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, pero ahora más lento y calmado.

-Derek me llevo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y me desmaye cual dama victoriana.

-Ahh, espera… ¿¡QUE!?

Era de las pocas veces en que Stiles sorprendía a Scott, ya que esto siempre sucedía al revés.

Pero entes de que el semidiós pudiera hacer entrar en razón a su amigo lobuno, por la puerta de la habitación proporcionada por el hospital. Entro nada más y nada menos que Derek Hale.

-Vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que noten de tu ausencia.-Se acerco hacia donde se encontraban los dos adolescentes y se dirigió hacia Stiles.- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes caminar?

-Bueno...Creo pero pue…

Antes de que el semidiós pudiera contestar, el Alfa ya lo tenía entre sus brazos, dispuesto a llevar de manera nupcial hacia el vehículo.

_“No de nuevo…”_

-¡Vamos!-Le hizo una seña a Scott y abandonarón el recinto.

**Próxima parada: El Loft de Derek.**


	7. Unexpected visits

El trayecto fue mas corto de lo que recordaba Stiles, era eso o en realidad Derek había pisado a fondo el acelerador. En cierto modo jamás lo sabría ya que estaba muy ocupado indagando en su mente, sobre que rayos les sucedía a sus amigos y ni siquiera se había inmutado de que habían llegado a la residencia si no hasta que el menor de los Hale se apresuro a sacarlo del costoso vehículo, al estilo nupcial.

_“Creo que ya se le esta volviendo costumbre…”_

Pero para el castaño todavía no se acostumbraba, y no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que tenía algún contacto cercano con el licántropo. Como si ya hubiera sido ensayado, Derek logro darle las llaves a Scott de una manera muy hábil sin dejar caer al adolescente en sus brazos.

-¡Entremos rápido! -Primero entraron Derek con Stiles en sus brazos y finalmente Scott cerrando la puerta tras el, mientras el licántropo ayudaba al castaño a ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí.-Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que decoraban el lujoso Loft.- ¿Podrían explicarme que demonios esta pasando? Ambos licántropos cruzaron su mirada preocupados, pensando que algo podría salir mal, la sala se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su mejor amigo decidió romperlo.

-Stiles… -Ese es mi nombre.-Así era el, sarcástico por naturaleza. Y su amigo lo sabía a si que solo se limito a sonreírle.-De acuerdo, guardare silencio.-Hizo un ademán de que sus labios estaban sellados, pero eso solo hizo que la sonrisa su amigo se ensanchara más, así que el menor de los Hale le explico.

-Esta bien, te hemos traído aquí por que debido a que fuiste herido aun estando bajo protección y estas expuesto a demasiados peligros, la manada se reunirá para protegerte y no descansaremos hasta descubrir la razón de los ataques. Pero antes de que el adolescente abriera la boca para poder protestar fue interrumpido por dos golpes rápidos y tres lentos en la puerta.

Derek se dirigió hacia la puerta para poder abrirla, dejando al la vista del joven Stilinski que ya era demasiado tarde para protestar. Pues tras la puerta estaba todos los miembros restantes de la manada, incluyendo a Jackson el cual se le veía un poco malhumorado.

_“Algo me dice que esta será una noche muy larga”_

Y tuvo razón, durante más de tres horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos con trece segundos, según el reloj de Stiles, la manada se había estado alrededor de una mesa que estaba en medio de Loft mientras habían estado discutiendo sobre como debían de protegerlo y en buenos escondites para él pero aunque la discusión era sobre él, no le permitían ni siquiera dar una opinión de la situación por lo tanto solo se limitaba a mirarlos desde un sillón lejano de la escena.

-¡Deberíamos trasladarlo a otro estado!

-Isaac, aunque lo lleváramos a otro continente las criaturas sobrenaturales encontraran su olor, además quien sabe que clase de criaturas hay en el mundo.-Scott seguía apoyando la idea de esconderlo en un lugar cercano a Beacon Hills, no quería estar muy separado de su mejor amigo.

-Pero aun con veinticuatro horas de vigilancia, ¿Quién garantiza que no volverá a sucederle lo mismo que hoy?-El menor de la Hale seguía preocupado en ese aspecto ¿Cómo se le habría pasado por alto el hecho de que el adolescente fue herido mientras estaba en vigilancia y bajo sus propias narices?

Lo que inicio como una reunión para elaborar un plan para mantenerlo a salvo, se empezó a convertir en una discusión. Donde cada miembro de la manada vocifera lo que consideraba la mejor opción para el castaño, pero la paciencia del adolescente se estaba agotando, no soportaba verlos discutir sobre el tema aun cuando el era el principal afectado.

-Chicos, ¿Puedo decir algo al respecto?

-¡¡NO!!- La manada respondió al unísono al castaño.

-Bueno aunque no quieran lo diré.- Se levanto del sillón dirigiéndose al la mesa, donde se encontraban los planos y trazos que habían hecho durante tres horas, sin descanso alguno.-Chicos, en realidad aprecio mucho el hecho de que se preocupen por mi. Pero Derek tiene razón, ¿Quién garantiza que...?

Las palabras del castaño quedaron a medias, flotando en el ambiente. Habían sido interrumpidas por dos golpes rápidos y tres cortos, en al puerta del Loft, no podía ser nadie de la manada pues todos estaban ahí reunidos. Pero la curiosidad le gano al castaño, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta sin que los hombres lobos lo detuvieran.

-¡STILES, NO LA ABRAS!

Pero fue tarde, el joven Stilinski ya había girado la manija y tiro de la puerta para abrirla.

Cometió un grave error.

Rápidamente una mano se atenazo alrededor de la muñeca de su mano que sujetaba la manija, y antes de que todos sus amigos pudieran reaccionar, la mano que lo sujetaba tenía una fuerza sobrenatural que fácilmente tiro de él hacia fuera sacándolo del Loft, sin que pudiera protestar o defenderse y después otra mano cubrió su boca. Intentaba librarse de su captor pero este tenía más fuerza que él.

-Tranquilo estarás bien.-Reconoció esa voz.

-Venimos a salvarte de esos lobos.-Eran Dionisio y Quirón, junto a un grupo de 6 adolescentes armados con armaduras y espadas.

_“Oh, mierda”_


	8. Stressed Out

Rápidamente dios del vino les hizo una seña a los adolescentes armados, y estos rápidamente se pusieron en acción.

El castaño el cual seguía siendo sujetado por las muñecas y con una mano cubriendo su boca, solo podía ver lo que hacían.

Dos de ellos, un chico con rasgos chinos y una chica de pelo rizado y piel morena sacaron de sus armaduras unos pequeños cilindros color dorado, se acercaron a la puerta entreabierta para entre ambos lanzar los proyectiles dentro de la habitación y luego cerrar la puerta.

_“Esto no esta bien…”_

El adolescente intento liberarse de los brazos del dios del vino pero su esfuerzo seguía siendo un intento inútil.

-Hey, descuida ellos no te volverán a lastimar.- Le dijo Dionisio en un vago intento de animarlo.- Esos cilindros dorados que acabas de ver, son como granadas para ellos por que están llenas de acónito en gas.

_“Dándoles la oportunidad de debilitarlos y…. matarlos”_

El grupo de adolescentes se agrupo alrededor de la puerta, esperando a que Quirón o Dionisio dieran una orden.

-Ya saben que hacer.-Hablo el adulto que estaba en silla de ruedas, el cual estaba a un lado de Dionisio pero un poco alejado de Stiles, el cual aun forcejeaba sin parar pero ahora también tiraba patadas.

Los chicos armados desfilaron por la puerta mientras ingresaban al Loft de Derek, cuando la puerta se abría el castaño noto que la habitación completa estaba llena de un gas color purpura y desprendía un olor dulce pero para los hombre lobo, letal.

Dionisio no lo soltó hasta el ultimo de los adolescentes entrara a la batalla.

-¿Qué te sucede, Stiles?

-¿¡Que, que me sucede a mi!? ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?.-Exclamo ofendido mientras miraba con enojo a los adultos.

-Deberías mostrar algo más de gratitud, acabamos de salvarte de los hombres lobos que te iban a despedazar, insolente semidiós.-Mientras decía esto, Dionisio se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿¡Es que no lo entienden!?.-Lanzo una mirada desesperada a los mayores.-Ellos no iban a despedazarme, ellos son mis amigos…

El dios del vino y el adulto en silla de ruedas cruzaron miradas preocupadas.

-Pero... pero eso es imposibl…

-Imposible, si. Pero cuando mi amigo Scott fue mordido yo tampoco quería creer que mi mejor amigo se convirtió en una engrasada maquina de matar, y ahora resulta que yo tampoco soy humano -Empezó a hablar mas calmado, transmitiéndole confianza y tranquilidad a los mayores.-Por favor, créanme cuando les digo que ellos no son malos, ellos son mis amigos -Les estaba hablando con lo mas profundo de su corazón.-Ellos son todo lo que tengo.

La expresión de los adultos se suavizaron, ellos sabían de primera mano como se siente estar a punto de perder todo lo que te importa.

-Te creemos, pero no hay forma de parar la pelea.- Dionisio le hecho un vistazo rápido a la puerta.-A no ser…

-¡Al demonio la formalidad!- El castaño se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con una fuerte patada.

Al otro lado de la puerta, esperaba ver a sus amigos siendo derrotados o peleando. Pero lo que ocurría fue todo lo contrario a lo que el imagino.

-¡STILES!- Grito de alegría su mejor amigo, Scott.

Todos los miembros de la manada dejaron lo que hacían para centrar su atención en el castaño. El chico noto que sus “salvadores”- Entre comillas por que en realidad no lo salvaron de nada -Habían sido limpiamente derrotados, la manada había peleado con los semidioses hasta dejarlos en un estado de semi-inconsciencia y los habían vuelto a reagruparlos dejándolos con la espalda pegada a la pared, dando el claro mensaje de que ellos eran más fuertes que un pequeño ejercito armado.

_"Semidioses semiinconscientes, que ironía"_

-¡SCOTTY!- Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo hacia los brazos de su amigo, quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta, pero rápidamente se separo de el para entrar en Modo: Mamá Alfa.- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Cómo aguantaron el acónito en gas? ¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el labio?

-En primera, no es nada. En segundo, Lydia encontró unos pañuelos para evitar el gas, y lo del labio… -Giro su cabeza hacia tras para dirigirle una mirada asesina aun chico de cabello rubio y tenia la pinta de ser el líder, el adolescente estaba todavía entrence- Debo decir que tiene un puño muy duro y…

-¿¡Que demonios ha pasado!?- Alguien grito en tono amenazador detrás del castaño haciendo que no pudiera evitar dar un pequeño pero notoria bote y sobresaltando a algunos de los presentes.

Scott y Derek rápidamente se encontraban delante del castaño, como si quisieran formar una barrera entre el mientras mas miembros de la manada se unían y separaban más a Stiles del nuevo enemigo, Allison había sacado su arco y sus flechas –De quien sabe donde- Mientras Lydia no usaba nada pues con su mortífero grito de Banshee seria suficiente pero Jackson, Isaac, Érica, Boyd y los gemelos habían sacado sus garras y algunos de ellos mostraban sus colmillos.

-Yo que tu me la vuelvo pensar dos veces si piensas en atacarnos y secuestrar a mi Batman, hijo de pe…

-Por los dioses del olimpo ¿Qué rayos paso…?

-¿Eso es un…?- Hablo por primera vez en la noche, Boyd.

-¡Un centauro!-Isaac termino la oración.

Aun después de meses de seguirles las pistas y tener duras peleas con criaturas sobrenaturales todavía no podían creerse el sin fin de monstruos que se encontraban, aunque lo que se encontraba delante de ellos y aun lado del malhumorado adulto con demasiado vello facial, no entraba en la clasificación de monstruo. Era un ser mitad caballo y mitad humano, tenia el cabello rizado y la barba recién recortada mientras vestía de una camiseta que decía “Mejor centauro del mundo”, además de que tenia una funda junto a un arco sujetos a la espalda. Era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse para no darse con la entrada del Loft.

-Discúlpenos por la falta de tacto en el asunto pero debemos llevarnos a Stiles a un lugar más seguro.- Les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la manada.

-¡No dejaremos que se lo lleven así sin más!- El castaño sentía como la sangre subía por sus mejillas, su novia Lydia lo estaba defendiendo.

-Para llevárselo tendrán que pasar por nosotr…

-¿¡No lo entienden!?- El dios del vino interrumpió el discurso de Jackson.- Stiles corre un grave peligro con el simple hecho de no estar en el campamento…

_“El campamento…”_

Por segunda vez en su día, Dionisio volvió a pronunciar esas palabras. De alguna manera sentía una sensación cálida cada vez que la pronunciaban, como si se tratara de su hogar.

-¿Un campamento? ¿Creen que eso es más seguro?- Los ojos de Derek empezaron a brillar peligrosamente, dejando el rastro del rojo carmesí tomara el color de sus pupilas.

-¡Si, por que es un campamento especialmente diseñado para semidioses! - Vocifero el dios.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de esto de la manera más civilizada, chicos?- Todos centraron su atención al castaño y las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, el tenia razón.Discutir no los ayudaría en nada y solo provocaría darle más tiempo a Gaia para asesinarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el dios y el centauro pudieron presentarse formalmente y se sentarón con los miembros de la manada y el semidiós para hablarles sobre algunos detalles el plan que tenían y seguían trazando los planos según los que ya habían hecho anteriormente, mientras que los demás semidioses habían despertado de su estado de inconsciencia estos se iban sentando en unos sillones aparte de donde estaban los mayores y tomaban un poco del chocolate caliente que Stiles había preparado, después de que empezaran a diseñar un nuevo plan.

-Entonces… ¿El campamento es totalmente seguro? –Era la quinta vez que Scott preguntaba lo mismo, en toda la noche.

-Si, esta rodeado por una barrera especial que protege a los semidioses de criaturas perversas que quieren acabar con ellos -También era la quinta vez que Dionisio contestaba la pregunta del hombre lobo.

-¿Seguridad total?

-Seguridad total.- Afirmó el centauro a la pregunta de la arquera, mientras le daba un sorbo a su novena taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Y cuando partiríamos?

-Mañana

Stiles casi le escupe el chocolate caliente en la cara de Jackson, su corazón dio un vuelco mientras maniobraba hábilmente para no dejar caer su taza por la inesperada respuesta, un mañana era demasiado pronto tomando en cuenta de que en su celular marcaban las 11:42 PM y el hecho de que ese mismo día había sido agotador tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero tampoco quería abandonar a sus amigos, mucho menos a Scott. Aunque sabia que el peligro de los constantes ataque de Gaia se irían con él, no quería abandonarlos.

-¿¡Ma...mañana!?

-¿No es algo precipitado?- Habló Derek por primera vez después de la pequeña batalla con los adolescentes armados.

-No hay otra opción - Respondió el centauro.- Corre demasiado peligro en el mundo de los humanos…

-Así que no se dice más…- Interrumpió Dionisio, mientras daba un golpe a la mesa.- Mañana a las 5:00 AM nos marchamos, pero antes de partir. Tú.- Señalo con el dedo al castaño.- Debes elegir quien de tus amigos te acompañara…

Después de que el dios del vino pronunciara esas palabras, inconscientemente Stiles mantuvo contacto visual con su mejor amigo. No era necesario decirlo con palabras, ambos habían sido los mejores amigos por tantos años que sabían como comunicarse son una simple mirada, la decisión estaba hecha.

-Muy bien, será mejor que todos descansen.-Se levanto Derek, mientras se dirigía hacia los miembros de la manada.- Mañana será un día agotador, y debemos estar muy activos. Pero primero repartiremos las habitaciones.

El Loft de Derek era una especie de laberinto de cuartos, siempre tenía una habitación de sobra cuando los adolescentes se quedaban hasta tarde, ya fuera por seguir el rastro a una nueva y peligrosa amenaza sobrenatural, haciendo planes, o simplemente pasar la noche en grupo.

Las cinco habitaciones de primer piso se dividieron para los semidioses, sus dos instructores y los gemelos -Quienes todavía no confiaban en los intrusos-, en cada habitación dormían dos personas.

Y en el segundo piso de Loft, las cuatro habitaciones fueron divididas por la manada en grupos de dos y de tres, Jackson dormía junto a Isaac y Boyd en una habitación de tres camas, Lydia junto con Allison y Érica, la habitación en la que habitualmente las chicas dormían, luego Scott junto a su mejor amigo, Stiles. Y finalmente, Derek quien dormiría en su habitación.

Stiles, no habló durante el tiempo que le tomo subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación con su mejor amigo. Es ese momento no quería ni pensar en los problemas que se vendrían mañana, ya luego tendría tiempo y energía para lidiar con eso. Solo quería descansar, tanto física como mentalmente.

Se encontraba al borde del agotamiento, solo basto con dejarse caer en la cómoda cama para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

  
Y por primera vez después de mucho agotamiento físico y mental, pudo descansar en paz.


	9. I'll love you long after you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡WOHOOOOOO! ¡CAPITULO NUEVO!
> 
> He vuelto, con dos nuevas actualizaciones, una en este fic y la otra en el de Moon Rising por si son lectores del otro fic.
> 
> ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP!
> 
> xoxo :d

Primero sintió como alguien acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y luego le revolvía el cabello, que manera más agradable de despertar.

Pero luego la dura realidad lo golpeo como cuando Ironman luchaba contra Capitán América y Bucky, sin piedad.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio en su campo de visión fue a su mejor amigo, quien le regalaba una sonrisa y a su lado estaba Allison, quien entre sus brazos traía una muda de ropa para el, y al otro lado de Scott se encontraba su amada peli fresa, quien entre sus manos cargaba una bandeja con comida, la cual intuyó que era para el.  
Les devolvió la sonrisa a sus amigos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Tenemos que alistarnos, por que según Quirón será un viaje corto pero muy pesado.

El castaño acepto silenciosamente mientras se levantaba para salir de la cama, sus amigos dejaron las cosas en una mesa de noche que separaba la cama en la que había estado durmiendo y en la que había dormido su mejor amigo. Primero se quito la ropa que traía puesta y se puso la que su mejor amiga había traído para el, odiaba mucho el olor a hospital y medicinas –ya que estas se habían impregnado en sus prendas anteriores- Aunque sabia que Allison le había traído la ropa, su instinto le decía que Lydia la había escogido para el, eran unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta color gris sin ningún dibujo o estampado, calcetas del mismo color que la camisa, una sudadera negra y una chaqueta de cuero.

Se las puso mientras se comía las tostadas y el jugo de naranja que le había traído. Lo único que quedo de su vieja ropa eran sus calzoncillos y sus converse negros.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso del Loft, donde todos y cada uno de los presentes estaban metidos en sus asuntos, por ejemplo, los chicos que los iban a “rescatar” ahora vestían prendas normales a excepción de una playera color naranja que decía “Campamento Mestizo” y tenia el dibujo de un pegaso, estaban acomodando o puliendo sus armas como lanzas o espadas, mientras que los miembros de la manada estaban sentados en la sala charlando animadamente, todos estaban ahí. 

Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Érica, Boyd, Jackson y los gemelos, estaban dispersos en el sofá de media luna que tomaba gran parte de la sala, el castaño no tardo en unírseles.

-¿Y como te sientes? –El castaño estaba parado en medio del sofá de media luna, no es que no hubiera espacio en el si no que el se sentía mas cómodo estando parado que sentado.

-Pues, realmente no lo se bueno en realidad quiero decir siento una mezcla de todo. Estoy feliz de que ninguno de ustedes sufrirá por culpa mía –Sus manos empezaron a temblar, ese era un tic nervioso de el que salía a flote cada vez que se encontraba al borde de las emociones- Pero estoy preocupado por el campamento y como me recibirán los demás, también asustado por lo que pasara y no quiero nombrar el hecho en qu…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando para la sorpresa de todos, un miembro de la manada se había abalanzado contra el y le estaba dando un abrazo, lo que los impresiono no fue la acción si no quien lo cometió, Jackson. Lo sostenía como si en algún momento se fuera a desplomar, mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

-Te extrañare, zorro.

-Y yo a ti, pejelagarto.

Poco a poco los miembros de la manada se fueron incluyendo al abrazo mientras le susurraban lindas palabras al semidiós, algunos soltaron en llanto –las chicas- mientras que otros trataron de mantener la postura aunque algunos no pudieron retener alguna que otra lagrima –los chicos, a excepción de Scott quien acompañaría a Stiles al campamento.

Aunque el castaño estaba feliz de tener el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, sentía que le faltaba algo o más bien alguien. Un malhumorado hombre lobo cuyos ojos parecía cambiar de color verde a color azul y a veces a cafés, Derek.

Lo busco con la mirada por todo el Loft pero no lo encontró, no supo describir lo que sentía por que no estaba del todo seguro.

¿Miedo? 

¿Decepción?

¿Tristeza?

En su pecho se había instalado un extraño sentimiento que crecía cada vez que pensaba, hablaba o estaba cera del Alfa, y todas las veces era el mismo –lo había descubierto después de pasar casi todo su día en brazos del Hale- Lo busco con la mirada por toda la sala, hasta que lo encontró. Pensaba que el extraño sentimiento desaparecería si lo encontraba pero se equivocó, solo lo intensifico. ¿Por que sentía esto si el ya estaba saliendo con Lydia?

Tuvo el irrefutable impulso de abalanzarse hacia sus brazos y abrazarlo como si fuese la última vez que lo fuera a ver, por que tristemente así era.

-Stiles, ¿Estas listo? -El Dios del vino junto al centauro le regalaban una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Mas o menos…

-Sera mejor que partan ahora por que sino las criaturas estarán en ventaja si hay mas luz del día –Señalo el menor de los Hale, quien mágicamente se había posicionado al lado del castaño y este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablo.

-¡Excelente idea! –Le felicito Quirón y luego se dirigió al grupo armado de semidioses- ¡Vámonos!

Los adolescentes empezaron a salir por la puerta del loft seguidos por los dos adultos, y luego Scott quien dijo que iba a volver a revisar su motocicleta, dejando a Stiles con sus amigos. Despedirse de nuevo de ellos, los abrazo les prometió volver y a su novia Lydia le había prometido que la llevaría una lujosa cita cuando el volviera, hasta que finalmente llego el turno de despedirse de Derek.

Intento buscar palabras para hacerlo pero el menor de los Hale lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un fuerte abrazo, una ola de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera a salvo del peligro, de los monstruos, de Gaia. Y la extraña sensación en su pecho comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, ahora era el doble de sofocante.

-Ten cuidado –Susurro el licántropo en el oído del semidiós mientras aun lo abrazaba- No mueras…

-Tu tampoco, lobo amargado –Se separaron lentamente y finalmente pudo dirigirse hacia la salida del loft.

Mientras les advertía a sus amigos que muy pronto volvería y los molestaría hasta el fin de sus días, pero una parte de el no lo creía, solo pensaba en eso para evitar desmoronarse frente a los que amaba no quería que lo vieran así, débil. Mentiría si fuese necesario para salvarlos del dolor y la perdida que sufriría el.

Por o menos ellos estarían a salvo, se quedarían en el loft el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que la amenaza de Gaia fuese eliminada, por lo menos ella no les podría poner un dedo encima.

Fuera de loft, habían varios pegasos muy hermosos y entre ellos resaltaba una hermosa motocicleta color negra, reconocería esa motocicleta fuese a donde fuese, era de Derek.

Su mejor amigo estaba guardando unas bolsas dentro del compartimiento que tenía debajo los asientos, se dirigió hacia su transporte mientras veía como los semidioses y Dionisio se montaban en sus pegasos mientras Quirón revisaba sus cascos.

-¿Listo? –Pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Para nada…

El licántropo solo pudo sonreír mientras se subía en la motocicleta y la encendía, Stiles no tardo mucho en subirse y pegarse un poco a la espalda de su amigo, se colocaron los cascos y con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Scott como si tuviera miedo de caerse del vehículo apenas este empezara a avanzar, y no era mentira.

En la cabeza de la formación estaban Dionisio y Quirón, después dos pegasos más y luego Stiles con Scott junto a dos pegasos a sus lados y cerrando la pequeña caravana estaban los otros dos pegasos restantes, en cada pegaso iba un semidiós.

-¿Están listos, chicos? –Grito el centauro por encima de sonido de los pegasos y de la moto.

-¡Listos! –Gritaron los semidioses y Scott.

-¡Ahora!

Los pegasos comenzaron a correr a una velocidad impresionante y la motocicleta no tardo en alcanzarlos.

“Campamento, ahí vamos…”

Sintió el viento correr entre sus cara, se sentía tan bien ser libre que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

“El placer de marcharse”

Y no podía negarlo, se sentía maravilloso.


End file.
